


[podfic] Judith in the Camp of Holofernes

by croissantkatie



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Scripture & Legend, Sefer Yehudit | Book of Judith
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Judith in the Camp of Holofernes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050440) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5mnouqm4i3am61n/judith_in_the_camp_of_holofernes.mp3)

[entire anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)


End file.
